Sibling Love
by nitoried
Summary: Gou is a manipulative little shit. [Hinted RinGou]


**Pairing:** Rin x Gou (hinted)

**Rating:** T

**Description:** Gou is a manipulative little shit.

**Warnings:** Poor grammar for English isn't my mother tongue; OOC; Yandere!Gou and Tsundere!Rin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Free! nor do I try to make any profit by writing this.

* * *

« Guess what? I have a date tomorrow! :D »

A faint sigh escapes her lips as she leans back on her bed, thumbs hovering over the display of her phone. She re-reads the message, mentally rephrasing it over and over again until she finally gathers the courage to press _send_.

A few minutes pass. No reply, no call, nothing. Resigned, she sits up from her lying position and places her phone next to her on the blanket. She has expected it. Rin never responds to any of her texts or calls, after all. Even now that he's made up with his old friends from Iwatobi, he's still as cold and distant towards her as ever. Gou understands that it's only natural for a guy — especially for one his age — to have other things in mind than spending time with his little sister. Yet, she can't help but feel disappointed at his obvious lack of interest in her.

She misses him. She misses his old-self. His warm, loving eyes. His beautiful smile. His cheerful laugh. His familiar scent. His hugs. His touch. _Everything_. What she misses the most, though, is how close they used to be. It's selfish, she knows that, but if she could turn back time, she _would_. In an instant. Without any hesitation at all. _And heck,_ she wouldn't have to think twice before doing so. She would beg Rin to stay. With all her might. No matter the consequences, she wouldn't let him leave. Not again. Not ever.

Shaking her head at her own possessive thoughts, Gou lets herself sink into a pile of pillows before throwing an arm over her eyes, groaning heavily. She's yearning for him. It's embarrassing and wrong, but that's just how it is. She wants to be by his side, more than anything in the world. Unfortunately, it seems, her wish isn't meant to be granted. Not in this life, at least.

She groans again, annoyed at herself. She's too attached to Rin. To the point where even she, herself, has to question whether her feelings for him go beyond these of a loving little sister. It's pathetic, really. If her mother knew — No. If _Rin_ knew.. She doesn't want to imagine it. Their relationship is already complicated enough. Gou couldn't bear it if he became even more distant. She couldn't bear to lose him _again_.

Just when she's about to crawl under her blanket and go to sleep, the buzzing sound of her phone makes her stop in motions. Startled, and without realizing it, she shoots up, a high-pitched "Onii-chan" leaving her throat as she answers the call.

"Don't act so surprised. You texted me first." a monotone voice rings out, and Gou's heart immediately skips a beat as she recognizes the owner of it. — _Rin_. It's really him. She can't believe it! The younger sibling tries her best to suppress an excited shriek, but fails miserably.

"I know! I didn't think you'd call, though!" she squeaks happily, earning an annoyed sigh from her brother.

"Well, I did. — Who're you going out with? It's not the captain, is it?"

The captain? Gou thinks for a moment, wrinkling her nose. "You mean captain Mikoshiba? No, it's not." she snorts, holding back a sarcastic remark.

Rin sighs again, but this time, out of relief. "Then, who is it? Makoto? Haru? Rei?" he inquires, sounding a little less alarmed.

"No." Gou says, causing her brother to let out what could be considered a frustrated grunt.

"_Who,_ Gou?" he demands, obviously irritated with her behavior. He's concered. And pissed. Gou can hear him shifting around uncomfortably. Before she's able to respond, though, he interrupts her.

"Oh my God — Don't tell me it's Nagisa!" Rin exclaims, horrified, and Gou almost chokes on a laugher as she tries to hold it back. There it is. Her brother's protective side. — Oh, how she loves it.

"No, it's not Nagisa-kun." she assures, an amused smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She decides to push her luck a little further, trying to sound as serious as possible. "You don't know him, Onii-chan. He's a second-year from our school." she explains in a neutral tone — And suddenly, it's silent.

Several minutes pass in which Gou listens to Rin's unsteady breathing. It's heavy and uneven, as if he's trying to compose himself. For a second, she can't help but wonder if she's gone too far with her teasing, but then, he speaks up again.

"Is that so?" he asks, matching his sister's tone of voice from before, making her frown in worry. She _has _gone too far. Rin is at the verge of exploding, that much she can tell. Gou doesn't even bother responding, knowing that no matter what she's going to say, she'll get cut off mid-sentence anyway.

"You're not going, then." Rin states coldly, yet demanding. "Like hell I'll let my baby sister go out with some guy I don't even know!" he adds, sourly. Gou hesitates for a moment, unsure how to respond, but eventually protests.

"But Onii-chan! I've already accepted, I can't just ditch him like that!" she wines, ensuring that Rin can hear the pout in her voice. As expected, he doesn't say anything, and Gou grins, satisfied with his reaction. It's always so easy to manipulate her brother, she almost feels bad for him. _Almost._

"What am I supposed to say to him?"

"Just tell him you've got better things to do." Rin replies. "I'll be going to the movies with Nitori…" he makes a brief pause and Gou can already tell what he's going to say next. — He's going to invite her to come along. "…Wanna come? We can go grab something to eat afterwards. I'll be staying over for the night. No need to go back to Samezuka. It's weekend, after all."

"Yes! That sounds fun!" Gou agrees, joyfully. "We can bring snacks and watch DVDs and sleep on the couch in our livingroom, just like old times!" She releases an excited squeal, causing Rin to inhale sharply.

_Great. _This definitely _not_ how he has imagined his weekend to be. The older mumbles something under his breath, searching for a way to dig out of his sister's plan, but ultimately restrains himself and gives in.

"…Sure." he sighs, not very happy how everything has turned out, but relieved nevertheless. At least now he won't have to spend the night worrying about Gou getting felt up by some hormonal teenage boy.


End file.
